Warm Winter Kankushino
by LeFreak3119
Summary: shino's POV on his relationship with his 'forceful' boyfriend. it can be cold but there r some ways to keep the fire buring XD


As I just leaned my back against the corner of the brick wall, in the far back where no one could see me, like I always do since I'm anti-social I looked up into the cloudy, gloom filled sky. It seemed as depressing as a funeral with empty seats on a rainy day. I came to this spot because it used to be a small place where the students used to train but now its abandon. All that's left are weapons imbedded into the straw targets. I saw people walking pass the ice-like grassy place where I stood; they didn't look once at me for I'm known to be somewhat creepy. It was the middle of January and it was snowing non stop. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes. I had on a black and white striped scarf, long grey pants, and a long sleeved white shirt with a Linkin Park logo sweater over it. I began to get lost in depth of the grey clouds, letting the cold snow fall on me when _he_ came along.

His eyes were darker than night, his smile was as cocky as a killer's, his strut as if he was invincible and his way of torturing me was to the fullest. He is my ally, my savior, my boyfriend, my Kankuro-kun. He also wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He had a black coat, black jeans and his cat-hat but it was striped and had cottons puffs at the end. You may think since we're lovers he's always sweet to me.

I wish.

Don't take it the wrong way, he doesn't abuse me or treat me like trash, it's just that he can be a little "forceful" that's the best way I can put it. His chakra strings were taking most of the blame when it came to being forceful, he'd always had his way. I hated those strings, they were strong enough to hold me down and tie me up without breaking. But, he was kind with me because I'm secretly an owner of a soft heart. Yes, despite the fact that I'm strong enough to obliterate a small army, I am yet very sensitive underneath. No later than six months ago we were trying to destroy each other but over time we forgave and ended up together.

He made the first move on me. Apparently he's attracted to the ones who are mysterious and quite. For one, he loves to solve a good mystery and two, if I'm quite there's a smaller chance that a word of our affection will be spoken. Yes, that means we weren't coming out of the closet. You might be wondering if I was straight. I was at one time but there were a few problems. Girls don't fancy insects that much and I never found a girl that I was suppose to be with. So, when Kankuro made that suggestion, I took the girls screaming at my bugs as a sign that I'm not supposed to live my life with a woman.

There is so much to love about him. He knew all the right words to say to me when I was down. He also noticed when I do the little things for him which means he was watching me in a way.

Oh snap….

I've been day dreaming about Kankuro, it completely slipped my mind that he was walking up to me. He cornered by the time I realized it. He still had that smirk on his purple inked face. I started to walk against one side of the wall but Kankuro quickly slammed his hand, blocking that exit. So I tried to the other side to escape but he did it again. I drew my eyes to him and gulped since I was trapped between his arms.

"Shi-shi." Yeah, go ahead and laugh, that's the nick name he gave me. He only calls me that when ever he---well, let's just say he calls me that when he's going to be forceful.

He touched my scarf then used it to his advantage. By that I mean he pulled me into a kiss. This is unexpected because we're in public and he wanted our secret to be kept. I, on the other hand, didn't care if people knew. As long as I can love him it was alright. He get go of my scarf and ruffled my hair never breaking the kiss. I've been out in the cold all afternoon and for that my mouth was a bit chapped. Kankuro was either fine with it or he was so into our deep kiss that he didn't notice.

I could feel my own hands crawl up his clothes, tracing along the way to the top of a wooly cat-hat. He gently broke our kiss, my mouth wasn't chapped any more. That meant something didn't it? That called for a big w00t! "Shi-shi," Why he gave me that nickname, I'll never know. "your skin is cold." He placed his hands on my belly while I stated the obvious. "It's winter, I only am hot in the summertime." Think about that for a second and you'll find out how much of a perv I sounded. Say pervert lines to Kankuro then you'll also know about….well I think it's better if you find out yourself.

The wall that my back was cornered in was slippery, as a result, I slid onto the just as slippery grass, Kankuro on me. I was between his open legs, one of our favorite positions. Note the 'One of…' He opened his mouth slightly as he leaned down to my face. He licked my top lip with the tip of his tongue. He prepares me in a strange way, I know.

One of his glove wearing hands found its way to my tailbone and pushed upwards to the tempting owner. I could feel him going hard through our clothes. The snow was piling up on his back while he kissed me with closed eyes. I join my boyfriend as I felt humid. My arms lying down on the snow covered blades of grass when his fingers crept up from my belly to my now reddish face. "You might be getting hotter." Kankuro laughed then his hand rubbed my face. I replied. "Hardly," That was the wrong word to say in this state, "I'm just as cold as a piece of ice." His eyebrow rose. "Oh, really?" He pulled me up then pointed to the spot where I was laying.

The grass was visible, which meant the snow had melted…..which also meant my body heat was high and---forget science! I got turn on!! His hands turned my face to meet his eyes. "Cuz to me you're as hot as a piece of molten rock." He kissed me again. I'm staring to think he really likes to touch my lips. If I ever wanted to know what was going to happen next, I'd just have to look at his eyes. He pulled away and we stood up. Then very quickly, he had seemed to open a door behind me and push me into the room.

I must have been wearing my sunglasses too long if I couldn't see that there was a steel door behind me the whole time.

Moving on!

I heard the door shut and the room was pitch black. I heard the sharp sounds and saw those blue chakra strings. Here's the moment I bet you've all been waiting for, Kankuro being forceful on me. Those darn strings rapidly wrapped my wrists together then I felt pulled upwards. He flipped a switch and lights filled the room the looked like a cellar. I looked around for Kankuro then notice I was suspended above the floor a few inches. When I found him walking up to me, he cocked his head to one side. "Shi-Shi, are you ready?" It didn't matter if I said yes or no, that boy was going to give it to me anyways.

I could only watch as he unzipped my sweater. It was as long as my trench coat so it went down to my hips when it was open. He reached for the belt I had on and striped it off of me. My pants immediately fell down to my ankles. My pulse began to race when I saw him lick my chest under my shirt. I shuddered as soon as he pulled my boxers down.

He looked at my member then his seducing eye traveled up to me. I put my head back, he placed his arms behind me and pushed again. I let out a gasp when my crotch entered his mouth. I could felt his head going back and forth slowly. My face looked as if I were drunk. I moaned, he let it slide out of him. I tried not to cum, that would be too messy.

I moved my wrists to break out of the threads but it was no good. He didn't stop until night fall I guess.

I don't know what he enjoyed more, the way I squirm when he teases me or how I moan when he loves me. He released eventually and I put my clothes back on. Kankuro touched me with a chuckled. "It must be summertime since you're hot." Oh yeah, my teen lover just had to say that!


End file.
